Episode 692
Rita is caught in the middle of a theft and returned to Wentworth. Joan receives the shock of her life when confronted by a living corpse as she is played by her own game. Plot Rita drives to the insurance offices. Meanwhile, Joan does the lockup as normal, but checks her watch every now and again. Rita scales a wire fence outside the insurance building. Joan pretends to have discovered that Rita is missing and raises the alarm. Rita climbs a roof ladder to the top of the building and forces open a hatch. The alarm goes off immediately, so she dashes to the safe and opens it, and throws a chair through a window to make it look as though the loot has been thrown out to an accomplice. The police arrive within a few minutes and catch Rita inside the building. Joan sits in on Rita's interrogation back at Wentworth: the police tell her they will be checking up on her known associates, but the interview has to be suspended until the following day when Rita collapses. Joan sneaks into the infirmary and wakes Rita to check that she hid the money as arranged. Dr Lunn tells Ann that Rita is very ill and refuses to let the police question her further. When Ann finds out that the police found fingerprints on the car other than Rita's, she asks the doctor to leave as she has "something to explain" to the police. Marty tells the women about Rita's escape and recapture. Mr Hudson arrives and tells Ann the reforms may have to be postponed. Joan checks up on Rita again to make sure she didn't say anything to give the plan away. Joan leaves work and makes it as far as the door of the insurance offices, but is scared off when two strange men hold the door open for her. Merle makes a card for Rita's birthday. Kath tries to raise the women's spirits for Rita's sake: Alice suggests they might be able to persuade Tom to bring in his motorbike for Rita to ride. Joan admits to Rita that she didn't pick the money up, so Rita threatens to get someone else to collect it if she won't. Alice takes Rita outside in a wheelchair to see her birthday surprise . Tom drives up on his Harley and takes Rita for a ride around. Ann tells Meg that her reform report has been accepted by the Department and that Mr Dwyer will henceforward be sidelined. Rita feels faint at her party and tells the women she's standing down as top dog. they are all amaze when she says she wants Kath to succeed her. Alice is brought to the Governor's office to be told that Harry is to be transferred to Barnhurst and that she could be transferred too, but she refuses to leave Rita behind. Harry gives Alice a rose and tells her that he loves her. Kath stands up to Rodney when he brings a new prisoner Helen Stephens to the rec room and is voted in as top dog''. ''Alice takes the rose to Rita in sickbay. Joan arrives at work and freezes when she sees a police car waiting outside the gates. Inspector Thorn approaches her and asks her if anyone spoke to Rita in the night. When she says that no-one did, he tells her that Rita died at 2 o'clock in the morning. The women weep for Rita at breakfast. Kath leads the other women in standing up to Joan, when Joan rips a sheet in the laundry to try to blame it on one of the women. Joan tries to find out whether Rita said anything before she died, and reassured goes to the finance company to collect the money from the ladies toilet . As she leaves, she is stopped by Detective Thorn and arrested . Joan is taken by police car to the station and finger printed. She is appalled to realise she is being taken to Wentworth on remand and inducted by Meg. Ann demands Joan is removed from the prison as soon as possible. Joan is taken to solitary and realises the cell has been made ready for her. The women want to know why they are locked in: Kath tells them Joan is inside as a prisoner, and they begin a chant. Joan gloats that she is the one they are chanting for, but is stopped in her tracks when her meal is brought in by Rita . Joan is taken away next morning as the women are on exercise period. Rita declares that she's "going to be the oldest biker in the world". Notes *This was the final episode *As the police car approaches Wentworth it seems to go through an imposing set of gates we have never seen before. *Watch out for the driver of the police car into which Joan is put after her arrest - it has been suggested that it's Ian Smith doing a Hitchcock... Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Joyce ~ Joy Westmore Rita ~ Glenda Linscott Alice ~ Lois Collinder Kath ~ Kate Hood Merle ~ Rosanne Hull-Brown Rodney ~ Philip Hyde Marty ~ Michael Winchester Lisa ~ Terrie Waddell Brumby ~ Sheryl Munks Vicki ~ Rebecca Dines Tom Lucas ~ John McTernan Dr Lunn ~ Denzil Howson Mr Hudson ~ Charles Tingwell Harry Grosvenor ~ Mike Bishop Det Thorn ~ Peter Curtin Det Jones ~ Alan Knoepfler Category:Episodes Category:1986 Episodes